


how to grow up.

by caticoo



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Au sorta thing i guess, GAY FURRIES NEED MORE FANFICS????, M/M, and theres no war behind hoshido and nohr and the kitsune and wolfskin are sorta partner tribes, its where theyre childhood friends hhh, this is bad but i dont care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caticoo/pseuds/caticoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kitsune weren't allowed to love wolfskin, and wolfskin weren't allowed to love kitsune.<br/>that's an especially hard rule when the person you're in love with is not only not a kitsune, but not a female, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. your gestures hit right at my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! my name is cati.  
> this little thing was for a 14 day challenge for school. since, at the moment, i'm pretty obsessed with these gay furries and extremely sad there aren't many fluffy fanfictions of them, i decided to whip up this little thing for my own pleasure!
> 
> au where kitsune and wolfskin are partner tribes, no war between hoshido and nohr. childhood friend au. cause im a sucker for those.  
> also, kaden's more embarrassed in this au and keaton's a lil more honest and oblivious. i guess that's what happens when you have an adorable childhood friend??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a spring meal.

“Your gestures hit right at my heart,” Kaden mumbled under his breath, unsure of how he came up with such poetry at such short notice. Keaton didn’t seem to notice what he had said- the other boy was too busy munching upon the bread that he had claimed wasn’t rotten. Well, Keaton didn’t say it as confidently as he could, which was alright by Kaden for the most part. Keaton was messy and unorganized, and he hardly kept himself tidy at all. Kaden on the other hand was neat and cleaned himself regularly. Despite these differences, Keaton and Kaden weren’t enemies in the very least- in fact, they were quite close friends. It was strange, in a way- raised in two different tribes, both the sons of the chiefs of said tribes, soon to be the chiefs themselves. The tribes, the Kitsune and the Wolfskin, didn’t fight often, but that didn’t mean they didn’t have their occasional quarrels. Sometimes the Wolfskin stole the Kitsune’s hunt, and in return, the Kitsune were able to take Wolfskin resources as well. However, this was, as said, only occasional- the Kitsune and the Wolfskin set their differences long ago, and set themselves a fair trade with each other, living in peaceful harmony. Those who stole were probably either messing around or were on the path of lowly thievery.

Love between the Kitsune and Wolfskin was banned, however. Both Kaden didn’t understand fully why, nor did his father- it was just the way it was, and there really was no explanation, but it was the rule of their ancestors. Breaking that rule would surely land the Wolfskin and Kitsune whom fell in love in trouble. Keaton and Kaden never let that bother them, however- Keaton cared less than Kaden. That was only because of one thing- growing up, Keaton and Kaden were pretty much magnets to each other. The two tribe heirs were born among the same week, and it seemed as if they yearned to be near each other even when they were tiny babies. It all began when Keaton’s father, the Wolfskin chief, paid a visit to Kaden’s father, the Kitsune chief, quickly after Kaden’s birth. Well, in actuality, it was right in the middle of the Wolfskin and Kitsune territory- the highest hill that separated the two tribes. There, a giant celebration was held for the newborn heirs, and their presence themselves was already stunning. When placed beside each other (in the hands of their mothers, of course), they always seemed to be a bit more restless while they were near than away; in the good way, of course.

As time dragged on between them, their bonds only grew stronger. When they were able to walk and communicate via gestures, the two always kept close to one another, and if one were taken away, the other would scream and cry in protest. Even in their sleep, occasionally they’d stir and eventually start to wail when they realized the other had gone missing. That was only the early days of their friendship; as the grew older, they hunted well together, made a good team, and generally just never seemed to want to leave the other’s side. Now in their twenties, Kaden himself was aware that they’d soon have to find a lover and become the chief of their respective tribes-- the thing about it, was that he wasn’t ready. He just wasn’t. And he wasn’t sure if he’d ever be if the twisty and turny feeling in his chest, of either bliss or guilt, wouldn’t go away.

Keaton seemed to take notice in his odd behavior and silence, looking up from his own portion of the bread with a curious curved-up eyebrow.

“Hey Kay, what’s wrong? Seem kinda quiet,” Keaton pointed out, his usual smile upon his face. Although he didn’t sound or looked concerned at first glance, Kaden knew him well enough that if he truly didn’t care he wouldn’t even ask. And plus, this was Keaton- Keaton always tried to make sure that Kaden was feeling his very best. Keaton’s bubbliness was charming. “You aren’t even eating all your bread! I thought you loved Wolfskin bread… er, at least, the probably not rotten kind.”

Kaden shook his head passively, a calm and reassuring (or, at least, he tried to make it seem so) smile on his own face. To add to that, he even put up a hand and waved, just to make sure, “Nothing. I’m fine, and I’ll get to the bread! Don’t worry about it.”


	2. brighter than a shooting star.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a summer wish.

“Hey, Kaden, look at that!” Keaton tugged against his Kitsune friend’s sleeve, causing the heir to look wear Keaton’s pointed finger was directed. It was out and among the dark sea of stars, seemingly sprinkled across the blanket of space. Each one twinkled in it’s own unique way, which mesmerized Kaden by itself; he didn’t understand what Keaton was pointing at at first, but as he squinted, he saw it. A hasty yet slow enough to be seen shooting star. Kaden didn’t even have enough time to say anything before Keaton beat him to the punch. “Make a wish! Make a wish!”

Kaden, quickly trashing what he was about to say, nodded obediently, as that was what he was going to say in the first place before Keaton had said so before him. However, Kaden wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted to wish for-- something for himself? Something for the tribe that would soon be his? Something for Keaton? He wasn’t sure… and then, it hit him. Kaden took a deep nostril breath, clasped his hands together, intertwined, as he made his silent wish.

“ _ Star light, star bright, shooting star I see tonight, _ ” Kaden began, his own thoughts echoing in his head. His hands even began to get a bit shaky- this was obviously just a tall tale that kids were told when they were small. That these shooting stars were just a symbol of false hope, and Kaden knew that well enough. So why was he depending so much on a shooting star, when he knew he was going to fail anyways? “ _ I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. _ ”

“ _ Shooting star… I know that this ‘wish’ thing you do is a myth. However, I have this small string of hope, that maybe, just maybe, you can change this… and this will be something that will not only change my life, but everyone in the Wolfskin and Kitsune tribe _ ,” Kaden went forward, concentrating more than he probably was aware he was doing. “ _ I wish...that Kitsune and Wolfskin could freely fall in love with each other, with no restrictions whatsoever. I wish that Kitsune and Wolfskin can be with whoever they love from each tribe. I wish that I could… _ ”

Just as Kaden was about to finish his last sentence, a pair of fingers began to snap in front of his face. “Heyyy, Kaden, buddy,” Keaton’s voice suddenly emerged, catching Kaden’s immediate attention. The Kitsune’s eyes shot open and made their way beside him towards his companion, where Keaton gave him a cheeky smile. “Haha, thought I lost you for a sec! You must have some rad wish up in that little noggin of yours.”

Kaden chuckled at his words, but didn’t respond. If he said something more, surely he’d fumble and mess up and Keaton would become suspicious. Fumbling and stuttering wasn’t Kaden at all. Keaton stuck out his elbow, shanking Kaden’s sides as the Kitsune flinched, about to shout out until Keaton once again beat him to the punch with a roaring laughter.

“Haha, you know, there’s something out there that’s  brighter than a shooting star ,” Keaton commented, catching Kaden’s attention again. Brighter than a shooting star? Well… a lot of things were brighter than a shooting star. Maybe Keaton was trying to be poetic, but didn’t realize the error in his own words. The Kitsune didn’t try to correct him- he let his bubbly headed friend have his moment.

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” Kaden asked, a quirk of a grin slightly curved in amusement. Keaton’s gaze turned towards the sky, shifting where he sat on the giant rock the two had perched upon, his head placed perfectly in between his shoulders. The Wolfskin hummed happily with closed eyelids.

“Well, a lotta things, actually! Like shiny gems and the sun and sparkly water if it’s clean enough,” Keaton responded, causing Kaden to roll his eyes. Maybe Keaton did get smarter, but still, he wouldn’t mind the old airheaded Keaton. Keaton laughed again, grinning, showing his teeth. “But what I mean is you, Kaden! It’s like… I dunno, whenever I see you in your tribe it’s almost like you’re glowing a lotta the time. You just have this aura that radiates from you… like… like a leader-like aura. You definitely got the presence to be chief, Kay!”

The explanation of what Keaton truly meant, Kaden listening, caused the other to blush, shades of pink touched upon his cheeks. He pulled his legs to his chest, hugging them as he perched his chin on the tips of the knees, looking out at the forests below them. He didn’t pass up the chance to glance at the two tribe camps- the hill they were on certainly provided a great view of both camps. When Keaton was done explaining, Kaden rose his head off of his knees and began to rub the back of his neck, laughing sheepishly, “Aha, really? Thanks, I guess."


	3. no one knows me like you do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an autumn apple.

Keaton scurried up the apple tree, grasping a bright red apple that had ripened in the autumn season. Kaden watched from below, finding a home in the shades of the warm colored leaves. The Kitsune’s chocolate eyes glazed over his companion as the Wolfskin kicked up his heels and bucked his hips, ejecting himself off of his awkward position on the trunk, landing on his boots’ heels. The Wolfskin smirked with pride, tossing over the ripe red apple to the Kitsune, Kaden catching in promptly.

“Thanks,” Kaden managed before Keaton quickly nodded in response, too distracted by his motive of achieving another apple for himself. The Kitsune once again watched Keaton’s movements- rough and jagged and reckless and ruthless. It was the complete opposite of what one would probably expect to find attractive, and yet, even Keaton’s rowdy movements charmed Kaden, oddly. As the confused feelings of attraction grew, at least on Kaden’s part, the year dragged on from rosey springs to heated summers to the now easy autumns, soon to become a chilled snowy winter. Once Keaton had achieved his desired apple, Kaden shot him a finger-gun, winking in the progress. “I owe you.”

The Wolfskin heir rolled his eyes as he approached the Kitsune, punching his arm lightly and playfully as he cocked his head, gesturing for the other to follow him. Kaden followed obediently, catching up to the Wolfskin heir with only a couple of large steps, allowing them to walk side by side. Kaden glanced to Keaton for a moment, looking downwards at their hands, noticing how Keaton was using his left to loudly munch upon the fruit, and Kaden himself was using his right. Kaden’s felt his finger twitch, desperately calling to be intertwined with Keaton’s own roughed, gloved fingers. The Kitsune bit his lower lip gently, scolding himself for such desires- he didn’t belong to Keaton, Keaton didn’t belong to him. The shooting star he wished upon on the summer evening truly was a symbol of false hope, a piece of pleasure and happiness dangling right in front of his face, just inches away from his fingertips… it was never meant to be.

He gave up.

When the two reached their usual leisure rock, set atop the hill that separated the tribes, they both settled, Keaton stopping Kaden from sitting for a moment, “Hey hey whoa, whoa, hollon! Look at the  _ size  _ of that thing!”

Kaden, confused, looked around, wondering if he was talking about a leaf or a plant or maybe a sort of animal that Keaton probably wanted to make friends with if he had the chance, only to realize that Keaton was pointing at the direction of a giant spider that was sunbathing on Kaden’s side of the rock.

“G-GHA! A S-SPIDER!” Kaden yelped, backing up in fear, stumbling on a root of a tree on his way backwards. Keaton reacted quickly, about to catch the Kitsune’s wrist, but Kaden had already regained his balance before Keaton had time to rescue him. Kaden was unsure of what had just happened at that moment, only to realize that he was backing away from an insect of terror- Keaton sure knew how to make him lose focus.

“Whoa, careful!” Keaton shouted in response, even after Kaden got his perfect posture back. The Wolfskin nodded at him, making sure that he was alright before approaching the eight-legged insect and putting out a friendly palm. “Hey there little guy! Aren’t you a pretty little fella?”

Kaden twitched in momentary envy when Keaton called something like a spider pretty rather himself- that irritated him. Keaton hardly ever complimented Kaden of his appearances unless he was dressed up for something; all of those praised comments went towards shiny objects or dust bunnies or anything odd shaped or knicknacked enough to be labelled as beautiful in Keaton’s eyes. That got Kaden thinking for a moment; what if Keaton didn’t like people? What if he was only infatuated with various items and his odd hobby of collecting thingamabobs and doohickies? The thought sent Kaden into a small panic, before realizing how dumb such a thought was- if anything, Keaton liked shiny objects. And he had the shiniest fur in the whole Kitsune tribe! He couldn’t have not noticed that. Probably. Keaton was a bit dense sometimes, admittingly.

“There ya go, safe and sound!” Keaton grinned happily, his crimson eyes sparkling with joy. Kaden took notice of what Keaton was doing- the Wolfskin had picked the spider up gently, placing it onto the base of a bush, the insect crawling away and into the darkness. Kaden’s fears disappeared and he let his tensions loosen, approaching Keaton while he held his other wrist, nervous and coated with a small bit of fear left. Keaton rose up from crouching down, giving his friend a thumbs up. “There, all taken care of! I know you don’t like spiders or the ‘creepy crawlies’, I don’t know why, but I know you don’t… so I put it away, even though it was real pretty.”

Kaden’s face softened as he explained, his shocked and tightened face of fear softening into a smile of radiance and gratitude. Keaton was a good friend. His best friend. His… his best friend. Yeah. Kaden nodded, giving him a thankful grin, “Thanks… heh,  no one knows me like you do .  I’m happy I’m…best friends... with you .”

It came out slower and more hesitant than Kaden had predicted it would, causing him to enter a state of worry again when Keaton tilted his head in confusion for a moment, hoping and pleading to the gods that he wouldn’t question it. After a few moments of tension, Keaton shrugged, giving the Kitsune a cheerful grin, much to his relief, his cheeks dusted with a light blush. “No problem! I’m glad I met you too, you’re awesome.”

The comment caused Kaden to blush as well. This time, Keaton did acknowledge it.


	4. video games.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a winter song.

He knew well that Wolfskin weren’t allowed to fall in love with Kitsune. Especially when the Kitsune he loved was male and couldn’t bare children. That was a well-known rule in both communities- Wolfskin with Kitsune, kitsune with Wolfskin- both were taboo. Keaton was the one aware why- sometimes, the tribe’s ways and cultures when clashed as lovers would be too risky to figure out if it would work out. But if there was one thing that Keaton knew, crystal clear, was that nobody had ever tried. There was no proof that Kitsune/Wolfskin relationships would sink and ruin the both of them. He was sure that he could make it work. As long as Kaden returned his feelings, that is. That was what he wished upon the shooting star that one glittery, humid summer night, after all.

It was winter now. Speckles of snow powdered the mountains that the Wolfskin and Kitsune tribe resided on, enveloping the area with a blanket of icy white. The climate changed in the high mountains, corresponding with the weather- the air had chilled just as cool as the snow that had graciously tumbled out of the gray clouds, overcasting the usually crisp blue sky, allowing the snowflakes to find a home upon whatever surface it had chosen to land on.

Keaton and Kaden’s meet-up schedule was nearly consistent- meeting every other day on weekdays, and hanging out every Saturday and Sunday. Sundays were Keaton’s favorite days, because Kaden had rightfully claimed the event of “Lazy Sundays” ever since they were young. Of course, there had been a few exceptions to the rule, like when Keaton had injured his leg in an attempt to jump from a high tree with a backflip (in an attempt to impress Kaden, of course, but Kaden didn’t know that), but never enough to falter their meetup schedule. That was just the way it worked, and neither could let the other down on the days they would meet. And, like said, that day was a Sunday- Lazy Sunday. Keaton’s favorite day of the week. You could guess why.

“Hahhh, Lazy Sunday,” Kaden sighed blissfully, letting his weight take him down and onto Keaton’s bed, rolling around too and fro to make himself comfortable. Keaton copied the other, plopping down on a cushy bean bag creation made by the elders of the Wolfskin tribe, crafted from prey’s fur and old cotton, beans and various fabrics. They were in Wolfskin territory that time- Lazy Sundays always switched back and forth between the two. Keaton nuzzled against the bean bag, turning so that he was hugging the cushion in his arms- the rest of his body lay limply on the floor, Keaton kicking his booted feet in the air at a steady metronome pace.

“Mhmm…,” Keaton responded lazily, closing his eyes as he continued the steady leg kick. He felt a gust of wind whoosh into the room, causing both of the males to shiver. Keaton voluntarily stood up, stretching his stiff muscles as he did so. “I’ll get it.”

Keaton approached the open hole in the wall, looking down and spotting the pile of bricks that would be used to fill the gap. The Wolfskin heaved them up, one by one, and stacked them upon each other until the hole was completely filled with loose, but durable, brick. All the while, Jaden had been watching his movements and when Keaton finally took note, the Kitsune grinned happily.

“Thanks,” Kaden simply aid, sitting up and hooking his fingers onto Keaton’s blanket, beginning to cloak himself in the soft material. Keaton smirked, proud that he had impressed his friend yet again (or, at least, he assumed he did) and placed himself next to the Kitsune, yanking the blanket off of him, causing Kaden to blink in surprise.

“No problem, but filling up the window’s gonna cost ya one Keaton blanket,” Keaton explained, wrapping himself in the blanket as Kaden pouted. Keaton looked over, seeing his childish face and just laughed lightheartedly. “Pff, fine, you can have the blanket...for now.”

Kaden grinned, satisfied that he got his way, and took back the blanket, wrapping style and let himself call back to stare at the ceiling. Keaton followed, and as the two looked up, they saw the childhood pictures that they had crafted with each other. Seeing the poorly drawn yet heart-warming drawings made both Kaden and Keaton laugh, but it also reminded them that they were adults now. As they both realized this, their laughter died, and a melancholic silence filled the air. Kaden spoke up. Or, rather, sang.

“It’s you, it’s you, it’s all for you, everything I do,” Kaden began, causing Keaton to look over, only to see that he had his eyes closed peacefully. Not wanting to ruin the moment,he kept his mouth shut and let his best friend continue. “I tell you all the time, Heaven is a place on Earth with you, tell me all the things you wanna do, I heard that you like the bad girls, honey, and is that true?”

“It’s better than I ever even knew,” Kaden continued, before Keaton could respond. He nearly forgot that Kaden was singing a song. “They say that the world was built for two, only worth living if somebody is loving you…”

Kaden suddenly grew silent, and the room was filled with melancholic sadness again. Was that the end of the song? It seemed way too sad and lonely to be. Keaton raised up, supporting himself with one arm as he looked at Kaden’s closed-eye face with furrowed brows. He waited for a few moments before Kaden’s eyes fluttered open, revealing bloodshot scleras. Keaton was about to point that out, but held back his tongue and just stand into Kaden’s chocolate eyes before finding the right words to finish the song. His ruby eyes grew gentle as he lifted his free hand, cupping Kaden’s cheek as he gently smiled.

“Baby, now you do.”


	5. i don't care what's in your hair.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a spring kiss.

Kaden sneezed. Keaton sighed. “Do you ever do grooming? Like, ever?” Kaden asked as he picked the little pebbles and twigs and tiny insects out of his best friend’s hair, causing Keaton to shift to and fro. The Kitsune held his shoulders down, which stopped his fidgeting a bit. Keaton pouted and humphed, not bothering to answer, but Kaden didn’t mind. He probably already knew the answer anyways.

It had shifted into spring once again, the season where they somehow managed to get lost in their own surrounding forests and had to eat probably not rotten Wolfskin bread. Kaden could still recall the night pretty well; the fear that rushed through his veins, and the curious look that threaded into Keaton’s eyebrows, and the comment he whispered that Keaton didn’t seem to take notice of. He was glad, and sorta upset at the same time, that he didn’t- maybe his emotions would be settled sooner if he had just outright said it then instead of waiting for a winter afternoon when it was freezing outside.

They hadn’t told anyone that they were together. It would surely get them killed.

It was scary, hiding their relationship- neither could openly express their love and affection for one or the other in front of other tribe members of either tribe, which really irritated the both of them. Apparently, Kaden was as much as a PDA person as Keaton was. Occasionally they’d subconsciously hold hands, something that they used to do when they were little and it didn’t mean anything, and then someone would point it out and they would quickly retract from each other’s hands. And when they were alone, Keaton just couldn’t seem to get himself off of Kaden’s back. Not like Kaden minded that, anyways.

It had been two or three months, or maybe possibly more since being with Kaden felt like an eternity in Heaven, since the Wolfskin and the Kitsune and confessed to one another. Ever since they became lovers, their meetups had switched from every other day to almost daily, or in a more specific terms, nightly. Both had taken up the duty of night scavenging for food and shifted their duties from day to night; always seeing each other in the process, exchanging a few soft words and stories of what had happened that day in their tribe, and had to quickly separate in order to not get caught. Despite all the dodging of eyes and remaining undercover, Keaton couldn’t be happier with the situation he was in, and Kaden felt the same. They were together, and they were happy, and even though not a lot changed in terms of what they felt, they certainly did take up some new activities. It was sort of natural to be Kaden’s boyfriend.

However, something that Keaton didn’t understand was how to initiate a kiss.

Despite being together for several months, they had never exchanged a proper kiss on the lips. There was certainly an attempt here and there, but it always ended up awkwardly and it never even initiated in the first place- all those times, Kaden was the one whom had started, and due to Keaton’s simple-mindedness, he couldn’t really read moments or understand gestures quick enough. He had realized this only several days before, and ever since he had been trying to find a good opening and moment to finally give Kaden what he wanted and deserved.

“O-ow! Kaden!” Keaton squeaked, feeling his hair being tugged downwards by Kaden’s fingers. He can hear Kaden humph and shift on his bed, continuing to brush down his head of hair with his makeshift finger brushes.

“Sorry, sorry,” He mumbled, leaning over to a side table made of wood and grabbing a brush made of bark and prey’s fur, courtesy of the Kitsune elders. Keaton pouted again, leaning back from sitting on the ground beside Kaden’s bed, placing his head onto the hollow space between Kaden’s criss-crossed legs, staring up at his boyfriend.

“Sure,” Keaton joked, sticking out his tongue. The Kitsune’s nose scrunched as a small smile creeped upon the corners of his mouth, sticking out his own tongue.

“Smelly dog,” Kaden commented teased, pushing Keaton back up to his original sitting position with his free hand. Keaton didn’t have it, and placed himself back on Kaden’s lap, like a broken spring. Kaden squinted at the Wolfskin, still smiling at him. “Keaton, I swear.”

Keaton crossed his arms, showing defiance in a joking manner as he huffed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back even further. Kaden sighed, still grinning, as he just shrugged and began to brush Keaton’s bangs with the brush instead. The action caused Keaton to open his eyelids, staring up at Kaden again, who was focused on making his hair unmatted.

“...Why do you care so much about your appearance, huh?” asked Keaton, who, of course, knew the answer already. Kaden spoke his thoughts.

“You already know the answer,” Kaden simply said, continuing to brush Keaton’s hair. The Wolfskin blinked, allowing his boyfriend to continue neating his strands of white bangs, raising up his gloved hand to stroke the sides of Kaden’s hair, brushing them himself.

“Well, y’know, I don’t care what’s in your hair,” Keaton replied, causing Kaden’s ears to twitch in response. Keaton stopped brushing Kaden’s golden locks, and tapped the Kitsune’s temple twice instead. “I just wanna know what’s on your mind.”

Kaden snickered, “Poetic.”

This caused Keaton to break into a flurry of red, staining his cheeks as he puffed them out, “H-hey! I mean, I can’t say it isn’t true…”

“Really? How about you guess, then?” Kaden said sarcastically, rolled his eyes and stopped brushing Keaton’s hair, leaning back towards the side table and placing the brush back, crooked, into its original spot. As he did so, Keaton turned around, his front facing the side of the bed, his arms together and resting upon the bed sheets. 

“Huh! Challenge accepted,” Keaton smirked, holding his nose up high. “Let’s see… you’re thinking about… grooming yourself, right?”

Kaden shook his head, pushing his nose down with a finger, “Nope! Though, I guess I’d be wrong to say I don’t think about that a lot.”

That caused Keaton to snicker. “Haha, well… how about,” Keaton pointed towards himself, making a large, dumb, toothy grin. “Me! Your awesome, strong, amazing boyfriend.”

“Mmm… well, I guess so,” Kaden shrugged, causing Keaton to gasp and sadden a little. Kaden giggled again, patting and ruffling his hair, making Keaton happy again. “It’s a bit more specific than that, but I’ll give it to you.”

“Sweet! ...Uh, I mean- um, what do you mean, ‘more specific’?” Keaton rescued himself. Phew. Maybe Kaden wanted to go on a date! To the forest, perhaps, like almost all the times they decided to hang out? There wasn’t really anywhere else to go, save Nohr or Hoshido, the two countries that the two tribes were planted on respectively. But escaping the mountains just to visit either kingdom was a large task and would take days- everyone would worry for the two. The Wolfskin was busy thinking about it until Kaden made him snap out of it with a response.

“Eh, well, there’s more too it than just thinking of you, y’know? Lots of things,” Kaden mumbled, poking at his own bangs in his face. Keaton tilted his head, confused by the way Kaden was acting, before realizing past his stupidity and nearly slapping his forehead. At least, he hoped his guess was the correct one.

“...You…want to kiss me, don’t you?” Keaton said, causing Kaden to blink and shrug, looking away so that he didn’t have to maintain eye contact. Keaton gasped quietly, blushed, and bit his own lip, trying to find a good way to patch up the suddenly awkward situation. He placed his gloved hand onto his neck, placing his eyes on Kaden’s so he didn’t have to look straight at him. “T...that’s fine. By me. I guess. Yeah, yeah. I...y-yeah.”

“Oh hush.” Kaden murmured, puffing out his own cheeks and continuing to look away. A silence lingered for a few moments as birds outside chirped joyfully, musically, oblivious to the awkward tension that had arose in the small heir’s room. He had to find a way to fix this! This wasn’t them at all, and Keaton hated that. It was fun being around Kaden. It was fun being Kaden’s boyfriend. Kaden was fun. But the awkwardness between them at that moment was absolutely painful and embarrassing- he couldn’t take it for any longer.

“K-Kaden,” Keaton spoke up, his voice bouncing off the walls and coming back to him, haunting him with the voice crack that had made it’s way into the name, causing Keaton to flinch in embarrassment. The Kitsune turned back towards Keaton’s way, looking down at the Wolfskin, flushed cheeks and anxious amber eyes. His stare was eternal- a spell. Mesmerizing. Keaton was so used to seeing their flashiness, their ambition, their pride; however, all he could see now were true colors. Shades of fear and riddled anxiety, anguish and confusion. There was one thing that only Keaton had been able to see in his eyes, something that only he could take a glance at he was the only person that could have been able to witness it; love. An endless pitfall of adoration and desire, of affection and red. It was a shame to how he had become addicted to that glance in such a short time. 

He wanted to see it again. So the Wolfskin ever so gently shut his eyes, tilted his head, leaned. The Kitsune did the same, dreamy-joyed and filled with relief, and then they were kissing.

A bird tweeted. A child giggled. A leaf blew. Time carried on, just as Keaton nor Kaden would not have expected- most of the times, they thought, kisses slowed the world around them. The feel of another person’s lips against yours, especially one that you adored, would bring you both into a realm of slow-motion. But it wasn’t like that; it was something much, much more. The Wolfskin pressed, firm and confident, and allowed himself to melt into Kaden’s soft lips, Kaden following his motions, allowing Keaton to take the lead. He trembled; he was scared, and nervous, and his emotions pulled into one giant mess that ended up being overwhelming enough to break their mouths apart.

Both took a breath in, collecting themselves, their awkwardness, their fear. A bird tweeted. They both smiled.

“Can...can we do it again?” The Wolfskin asked sheepishly.

The Kitsune leaned in again as a reply.


	6. free.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what keaton's heart said in a summer.

Hearing his name in his voice held so much power.

 

_ Keaton! _ He’d shout when he arrived at an entrance to the Wolfskin tribe for a playdate when they were little.

_ Keaton? _ He’d suddenly call out on starry summer sleepovers under the blanket of the night in their carefree teens.

_ Keaton… _ He whispered when all of his shivering, tightened up emotions tumbled out of his hasty mouth that one chilled winter afternoon.

He’d heard his name said by him countless times for as long as he willed to live and love his busy life of duties and uncontrolled emotions. Never did he tire of hearing his own name escaping the lips of his childhood best friend… and lover. Lover. Partner. Boyfriend. Companion in life. There were so many things he could possibly label Kaden. He was sunshine and desire and beauty and perfection. Keaton was nails on a chalkboard and adventure and impulsiveness and disorganization. Sometimes, he wondered how Kaden could stand him. Was it because of the label, “Childhood Best Friends”? ...He sure hoped not. And as his mind carried on, thinking of the subject, he realized that he didn’t. He knew Kaden well enough to know that he wouldn’t call themselves lovers if it was just because they knew each other since childhood. No, it was because he genuinely did love him, for all that he was. His idiocy and tendency to forget to groom and his terrible sense of direction and his hobby for treasure-hunting. 

If he didn’t love him for who he was, then he wouldn’t have been near him at all, and he knew that too. Because he was a smelly, bubbly, idiot of a Wolfskin. What was he compared to Kaden? Kaden was the shining image of beauty and perfection, there was no way he could’ve beaten him when it came to quality. Despite all those things, he was still there. He had always been, and that’s what amazed Keaton the most.

However, sometimes love’s not enough.

He’d been told stories like this- where the lover of an injured main character would come rescuing for their lovely in their time of need. When they really needed another person, to help them, to aid, to heal. This time it was quite literal.

Keaton breathed in heavily -  _ huff, puff, huff, puff _ \- in and out, waiting for something to happen while he collected the moment. All he wanted was to impress Kaden, again, as if Kaden wasn’t already showering him with enough praise and attention. All he thought was, maybe, it’d be easy to bag a bear and bring it back to the Kitsune tribe, none for his own. Maybe that’d leave an even better impression of himself towards Kaden’s father, and maybe, just maybe, they’d be accepted if Keaton proved himself worthy of Kaden. Maybe. Maybe.

Keaton felt something leak down his back- his muscles twisted in places it shouldn’t have been in, his bones cracked in enough tiny bits to become bent and broken. He gasped for more air, as if the world was slowly draining him, searching around the blanket of evening sky for signs of more light as his vision dimmed. Keaton tried to move- and stopped with one fidget. Automatic pain.

_ Kaden, _ his mind said, calling out into silence for the one he loved the most.  _ Kaden, _ the birds and the nature surrounding him whistled, oblivious, unknowing.  _ Kaden, _ slow, barely out of reach, escaping the tips of Keaton’s fingers just barely. He wished time was slow, he wished time was fast, he wished anything but how things were playing out as they were. He took in a shaky breath, on his hands and knees for enough oxygen, like his leaking blood needed more in order to flee from his shattered body and soul. All he had left was his heart.

_ Kaden, _ his heart whispered.  _ Kaden, _ his heart said.  _ Kaden, _ his heart screamed.  _ Please, stay alive for me. _

He thought of his face. He thought of all the curves and edges and imperfections that he wasn’t willing to acknowledge but showed regardless, only around Keaton, because like him, he was a little rugged too. They were bent and displaced and imperfected. The sole result of a taboo, something forbidden that should not have meant to be in the first place. But neither cared- neither listened. All they were willing to do was open up their hearts to one another and hide it from the rest, no matter how unbearable it became.

And, despite all his efforts, here he was, aching on the floor, his heart shouting for one last look of his lover. Kaden was all he could possibly think about. He was the only thing that could bring him peace as he felt the blood stain his white shirt and the black vest that accompanied it. The peace that brought him joy and laughter and affection and desire and love. The peace that he felt complete serenity around. The peace he wished to embrace, for one last second, before he set off on the adventure of death.

A bird tweeted. A breath was taken in. His line of vision dimmed even more, until almost all sights were faded of black.

The Wolfskin took in a shaky breath. What would his last words be? What did he wish to leave behind? Pride? A legend? A promise? But he knew well what he wanted to say. Nobody was around to hear him. Nobody but the world.

“Kaden,” Keaton breathed, causing him to hack up some blood. Disgusting. Gross. Something he would have enjoyed if he wasn’t saying Kaden’s name. He blinked, closing his eyes, shutting the world out around him. He imagined sitting next to Kaden, feeling his head on his shoulder, his hands intertwined with his own, as a giggle escapes from both of their mouths. Kaden looks up at the starry night above, and comments how, when he wants to die, he wants to turn into a star. Keaton then comments that he’d miss him if he were a star. Kaden laughs again, and proposes that they’d die together if that was the case, so they’d be right next to each other in the skies. Because, in the blanket of space above, far, far away from where they were, they could be happy. Nobody would tell them what to do. Nobody but each other, forever. “...I love you.”

One more breath, one last time. The world on his eyelids was black and endless. He saw a flash of light, two flashes of lights. They were dancing across his eyelids, across a solitude of darkness. They were laughing, and stopped to hold hands. They gazed into each other’s eyes, and smiled to one another.

  
“Keaton, we’re free.” 


End file.
